


Calendar Boy

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Slash, UST, Voyeurism, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2014 Snarry HP Reunion Mini Games</p><p>Harry and his friends are back at Hogwarts for their 8th year and Severus confiscates a very interesting magazine during class. But is everything as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Boy

**Calendar Boy**

It wasn't the first time that Severus had confiscated an issue of _Playwitch_ from a group of giggling school girls but it was the first time he'd recognised the model on the front cover. Severus stared at the picture on the magazine he'd just confiscated from a sixth year Hufflepuff. The girl's name eluded him at the moment but he knew the face on that cover picture. Everyone in the Wizarding world knew that name and that face. There, smiling coyly into the camera, white shirt unbuttoned and a Gryffindor tie hanging loose around his neck, was none other than Harry Potter. 

"Get to your next class!" Severus snarled at the gaggle of girls who soon hurried off rather than incur any more of his wrath. He curled his fingers around the magazine and dropped it on his desk, feeling his chest constrict as he stared at the image on the cover of the magazine. Across the bottom of the picture in a large font were the words _Special Charity Calendar Edition_. Dear Merlin, did that mean what Severus was hoping/fearing it did? That there were going to be _twelve_ pictures inside featuring Harry Potter?

Severus sat down at his desk and studiously ignored the picture. Catching a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eyes didn't count. He'd almost convinced himself of that when the new eighth year class strolled in and Severus' heart nearly shot into his throat as he caught sight of Potter smiling with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley on either side of him.

It was the first day back after the Christmas holidays and the students were still talking and laughing, as if they were still on their break.

"Silence!" Severus barked and the class quieted at once, even though his voice was a bit rougher after Nagini's bite. "Sit down and get to work! Potter, detention. Come to my office after dinner!"

"What? But I haven't done anything!" the brat had the audacity to protest.

"I'll be the judge of that. Detention and ten points from Gryffindor for arguing with me. Would you care to make it a round twenty?"

"No, sir," Potter said sullenly and went to the store room to fetch his ingredients.  
Severus watched them all as they sorted out their ingredients and got started on the day's potion, which he'd already written on the board. They worked in silence, not daring to incur his wrath once more. Severus took a few opportunities to gaze at Potter's face whenever Potter glanced down at his cauldron.

Severus didn't know what to make of Potter. All the time Severus had been in the infirmary under Poppy Pomfrey's care, Potter had seemed to spend every waking moment by his bedside. Potter read to him, he gave him gifts, he chatted and talked to him as if they were some sort of friends. For a while Severus allowed himself to think that it might be more, that Potter was interested in more than friendship. Potter had seen his memories, and he hadn't run screaming away, he'd run _to_ Severus. But what about baring all to _Playwitch_ then? What in Merlin was that?

The bell rang and they all hurried off to lunch. Severus wasn't hungry. He locked and warded the classroom door after all the students had left before lifting up the magazine and browsing through it. He told himself he was doing it for Potter's own good, but even in his own mind it sounded like a lie. Had he turned into some sort of perverted voyeur to look at those pictures of the young man he'd never get to see like that in real life?

He had to admit that the pictures of Harry Potter weren't as pornographic as he had feared. They were tastefully done, with soft-focus lenses and props draped strategically over his lap. It wasn't anything anyone wouldn't have been able to see if the boy had gone swimming for example. February had Potter reclining on a red velvet couch, pink rose petals falling from the ceiling and a heart-shaped box of chocolates held over his groin. _Picture!_ Harry lifted out a chocolate and traced it over his lips before popping it into his mouth and closing his eyes in bliss, cheeks flushed, a sheen of sweat glistening on his torso - or maybe the photographer had oiled him up before the shoot.

His chest was mostly hairless, except for a few sparse hairs leading from his navel and thickening towards his groin, the rest hidden by the chocolate box. Severus trousers began to feel uncomfortably tight as he watched Potter eat a sweet again and again and Severus' own mouth supplied the moans that the pictures hadn't. He rifled through the pages, wanting to see all of the photos, no more than that, _needing_ to see them. May had Potter in a translucent white shift kneeling next to a red and white striped Maypole. Potter's hands were bound with the ribbons from the pole as he knelt, gazing out at the viewer with his head bowed in a submissive pose, but his eyes glancing up. Potter's arms were held high above his head with the ribbons and Severus couldn't get enough of that image. Potter, bound, waiting for a Master's pleasure. He looked good on his knees, very good.

Severus licked his lips and turned the page back. April had Potter lying on his stomach in a field of daffodils, the picture taken side-on. This was the only picture that showed Potter's arse in full view. It was pert and perfect, with skin that looked peach-soft, skin that would redden under a hand and have Potter squirming with pain - or maybe pleasure too. Potter had his legs up in the air, his ankles crossed as he played with a daffodil in his hand. He stroked the stem of the flower, up and down, up and down as he smiled shyly at the viewer.

July had Potter sitting cross-legged on a sandy beach, the waves lapping behind him. In front of his groin a sandcastle thwarted the view of Potter's cock and balls. Severus skimmed the rest of the magazine, hoping for a glimpse, but there wasn't one. He'd just have to imagine what his cock looked like.

Severus turned the magazine back to February and May, unsure which image he liked best. Almost as if he wasn't aware of it, his hand unbuttoned his trousers and rubbed against his silk boxer shorts. His hand slid against the fabric, sending tendrils of arousal throughout his body. He watched avidly as Harry opened his mouth and ate the chocolate, then his eyes shot to the submissive pose of May. Severus closed his eyes as he imagined Harry bound in ribbons, kneeling on the floor as he took Severus' cock in his mouth.

Severus delved inside his shorts and grasped his shaft in his fist. "Deeper. You'll do it, won't you, Potter?"

Severus arched his hips, fucking his hand as he fantasised about Harry's mouth. It would be so warm, so wet. Potter would struggle and gasp as Severus fucked the boy's mouth, not used to it. But he would do it. He would take Severus right in and slightly down his throat. Severus moaned aloud as his balls drew up at just the thought of it. He bucked on the chair, his whole body tensing and shuddering as he spilled copious amounts over his hands and clothes, unable to hold back any longer. He opened his eyes to see some of his spunk in a white splodge across the May picture. _Picture!_ Harry licked his lips and looked straight at him, almost as if he knew exactly what Severus had been doing. 

Severus took a deep breath and cast a cleaning charm over everything. He'd been a fool, but it wasn't the first time he'd lost his head over a pretty face, and there was no denying that Potter was pretty. Severus thought the boy was a bit too androgynous to be handsome, but he was pretty, beautiful even and why would he even look twice at someone as ugly as damaged as him? No, this was all Severus would have. Wanking over a fantasy, he would never have something real.

*

Harry prodded his dinner with his fork, not feeling hungry. Snape was glaring at him from the Head Table, almost as if Harry was a snotty-nosed first year and Snape hated him once more. For months Harry had visited Snape in the infirmary while Snape recovered from Nagini's bite and after Harry had viewed those memories, he didn't think Snape did hate him. Not really. So why did he give Harry detention for no reason and look at him as though Harry was one of the more disgusting potion ingredients?

Harry thought they'd grown closer in those few months, not further apart. They'd become more than student and teacher, or so Harry thought. He thought they'd become friends and one day, when Harry was no longer a student, he hoped they could be more.

Harry still remembered the first time he realised he was in love with the Potions master. It had been a Thursday, the weather dreary and grey, with rain pattering against the infirmary's tall windows. Harry had been reading to Severus, whose eyes were drooping with every word Harry spoke. Soon, his eyes closed altogether. Harry smiled and reached across to push a lock of hair away from Severus' forehead, smiling softly at the man in the bed. Harry's stomach jolted as if he'd fallen down one of the trick steps. He loved this man. Loved this brave, brave man who had protected Harry right up until the last, until he thought he was dying.

Harry had thought that once he'd finished school, they could perhaps see if their tentative friendship could lead somewhere else, for even Harry wasn't foolish enough to approach Severus Snape while he was still a student. What had happened over the Christmas hols to have Severus turn into Professor Snape who detested Harry with a passion? The first term had been fine, Harry had worked in all of his classes, including Potions, and no one had seen fit to give him a detention until now.

He prodded his roast beef with his fork again and sighed inwardly. Some of the other students were sniggering, pointing at him and hiding awkward smiles behind their hands. Had Rita Skeeter written something awful about him again? Oh, God, what had that cow written? Was it something awful about Severus, is that why he'd been so keen to give Harry detention?

"Hermione, do you still get the _Daily Prophet_?" Harry asked, unsure whether he really wanted to read the article or not. It was better to be prepared, wasn't it?

"No, not since we've been back at school. There's never anything decent in it."

"I just wanted to know what she's been writing about me. People have been sniggering at me all day."

"Well, what do you expect?" asked Seamus from down the table as he helped himself to a bread roll.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever that woman wrote it's probably a lie," said Harry. "You know what she's like, she'll say anything to sell papers. Rita Skeeter's a hack."

"They're not laughing about what Rita Skeeter wrote," Seamus said. "It's the photo shoot you did, calendar boy."

"What are you on about?"

"Oh, come off it, Harry. You know exactly what I'm talking about! I wouldn't have the nerve to do something like that, but maybe if I had your body, I would."

"Seamus, I have no idea what you're all on about!" Harry was just getting more and more confused by the minute.

There was a scrape of wood against stone as Snape left the dais and headed to the small door behind the teachers' table. "Forget it! I have to get to detention with Snape." For Harry knew, even without being told, that his detention would start as soon as Snape arrived back at his office and woe betide Harry if he was late! Probably get detention for the rest of the year. He rushed down to the dungeons and hoped he'd make it in time.

Before Harry had a chance to knock on the door of the Potions office, it swung open to reveal an angry-faced Snape standing behind it. "You're late, Potter," he said as he flung the door aside so Harry could enter the room.

The office hadn't changed much from Harry's previous detentions: still the same slimy things in jars, still a lingering scent of burnt wood and other odours Harry preferred not to identify too closely.

"Sit." Snape pointed to the student chair in front of his desk as Snape settled onto the larger one behind it.

Harry sat down on the chair, squirming to try and get comfortable. There was a knot of wood on the back of the chair that was digging into his spine. He soon stopped wriggling when Snape glowered at him. Harry blushed and hung his head, Snape had the knack of reducing him to a scared first-year.

"I want to know what you're playing at, Potter." Snape steepled his hands under his chin.

"Sir?"

"Oh, come off it! That innocent doe-eyed look might fool Professor McGonagall, but you can't fool me. You know exactly what I'm talking about it."

"No, I don't. I don't even know why you've given me detention. I didn't do anything!"

"You've brought the reputation of this school into question. You were foolish enough to wear your school uniform as part of your photo shoot. Was everything you told me a lie, Potter? That you hated the publicity and the limelight?"

"No, it wasn't. And I never posed for any photo shoot!"

Snape sneered and opened a drawer beside him. He threw a magazine onto the table between them. There in colour was Harry's face staring out at him, Gryffindor tie loose around his neck. "But that isn't me!" Harry protested, feeling sick.

Snape ruffled the pages and showed them to Harry in turn. All twelve of them in this special calendar edition. "Still denying it when the proof is right in front of you?"

"I'm telling you that isn't me! It's someone pretending to be me. How can you even think I would do something like that? I haven't even —"

Snape arched an elegant brow. "You haven't what, Potter?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I've never even been with anyone. I would not be comfortable posing for photos like that for anyone, never mind a magazine like that!"

"So you do know what sort of magazine this is?" Snape held it loose in his hands.

Harry's face flamed. "Yes. The Weasley twins showed me a copy once. It's for witches really, isn't it?"

"Witches or gay wizards," said Snape. "It's masturbation fodder, Potter."

"Oh, God!" Harry moaned and put his head in his hands. "And everyone is going to think that's really me!"

"I believe you, Potter. No one who had really posed for the magazine would blush like a virgin when faced with it. The question is, what do you want to do about it?"

"What can I do? It's out there now, isn't it?"

"You can sue them for starters. Using your image without permission in the magazine is illegal. You can also demand to know who was Polyjuiced as you and bring a claim against them as well."

"I don't know how to go about that. I've never really understood the Wizarding legal system," Harry said. "It's a bit confusing."

"Deliberately so, from those who previously held power. The laws are archaic and more convoluted than a maze. Those in power did not want the common man to understand what his rights or obligations were so they had a better hold over them. A rich wizard with friends on the Wizengamot might suddenly take a liking to a neighbour's land and they would find some obscure law that was detrimental to the neighbour but perfect for the rich wizard. In the days when the laws were written not very many witches and wizards were literate and had to rely on expensive lawyers or scribes to let them know what was written in contracts and such. A lot of the laws haven't been changed since the Founders' time."

"The Wizarding world does seem very old-fashioned," said Harry. "We're still using quills and lanterns when Muggles have pens and electricity."

"Electricity doesn't work well with magic and as for the quills rather than pens, I think that is because a lot of wizards have never come into contact with anything of a Muggle nature. They just don't know about them and even if they did I'm not sure they'd be amenable to it. It was why the Dark Lord was able to get so many followers. They didn't want their culture _polluted_ with Muggleborns and Half-Bloods." Snape said with a sneer. "But I do know that using Polyjuice to pretend to be someone else and to have monetary gain by doing so is forbidden by law. As is showing someone's image in a magazine when they haven't given permission for it to be used."

"Are you sure that's right?" asked Harry. "There were other pictures of me and my friends in the _Prophet_."

"Indeed, and as they were without your permission, and that you were all minors at the time and so needed a guardian's permission too, the paper was fined for every instance that it happened."

"It didn't stop them printing others, though," said Harry.

"Indeed not. But Polyjuicing into someone and then having those types of photos published in a pornographic magazine is an even worse offence. I wouldn't be surprised if the magazine would have to close down because of this."

"Can you help me, sir? Help me build a case against them?"

"I will certainly try and I suggest you enlist Miss Granger's help as well. She's excellent at research and she may have some nugget of obscure knowledge somewhere in the back of her head. They can't be allowed to get away with it. What checks were in place? How did they not know that this person in the magazine wasn't really you? My cousin is a lawyer, but in the Muggle world, so I am not sure if he'll be able to help. But I can certainly ask him for some advice."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry and was surprised when Snape blushed. "Sir?"

"I am afraid I have done you a disservice," said Snape, glancing down at the woodgrain on his desk. He closed his eyes and sighed before continuing. "I looked at the magazine. At the pictures of the person pretending to be you."

"Oh," said Harry, blushing now too.

"But that wasn't all I did. I - I..."

But Snape didn't need to say it, Harry had already guessed what had happened. "You touched yourself looking at pictures of someone you thought was me?"

"Yes, I am ashamed of myself."

"Don't be," said Harry and Snape's eyes snapped open. "It sounds hot."

"You - you're not offended?"

"No, why would I be? Not when I feel the same way about you. I've never had any pictures though, I just had to rely on fantasising what you looked like beneath your robes."

"Harry!" Snape spluttered. "What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying, Severus. I have feelings for you and just now you've admitted you have feelings for me too. Not quite how I expected this conversation to go. I thought we'd have at least kissed before we got to the discussing our wanking preferences."

"Harry, we can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm your teacher, you're my student. I'm twenty years older than you."

"What if I said none of that mattered?"

"It still matters. This is a school, there are rules, regulations. I'm in a position of trust and authority over you and you do not know what you are asking."

"I do. I'm asking if we can make a go of it, if we can at least try. Why is it that if it's something I want everyone tells me that it's wrong, that I'm too young? I'm eighteen now, I'm not a child. I know my own mind and I know that I want to be with you. No one told me I was too young to battle the Dark Lord, did they? I'd been trained for that, I'd been brought up so I could sacrifice myself for everyone. I've done that already, Severus. I won't let the wizarding world take my happiness from me."

"I - I make you happy?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Surely you realised that when I spent so much time with you in the infirmary? I never even stayed that long when Ron and Hermione were in there. You're a contradiction. You're not the best teacher, you bully people who aren't in Slytherin and you can be vindictive and cruel. You are also compassionate and loyal to a fault, even when it meant killing your friend and mentor and put the whole Wizarding world against you. You are so brave, Severus. None of us would be here without your bravery. And you're also sexy."

"Sexy? Are you sure you didn't bang your head on the way to detention? No one in their right mind would call me sexy."

"That's where you're wrong," said Harry. "No offence, but you're not the most handsome of blokes, and you do need to do something about your hair. But looks aren't everything. You're broody and mysterious, and now you're a war hero, a lot of people find you sexy."

"I'm not broody," said Severus, folding his arms and pouting.

Harry laughed. "If you were any more broody you'd have women swooning at your feet and calling you Mr. Rochester."

"You've read _Jane Eyre_?"

"Contrary to some teachers' opinions of me, I can actually read."

"Harry - you are right, I do have feelings for you, but we can't do this. It wouldn't be right. Isn't there someone your own age you like?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not the same Harry I used to be," he said softly. "After I - after I died and came back I vowed to myself that I wouldn't waste a minute. Life is far too short already and I want to spend every minute of it with the man I love. Is that so wrong?"

"If we were two people who had met on a date and fell in love, I'd say no. But were are not just two people on a date. We are student and teacher and I do not want to cross that line. It's getting late, perhaps you should get back to your dorm?"

"I think you want rid of me, Professor," Harry said with a small grin. "Are you afraid you might give into temptation after all?"

"Go, Harry. Please."

Hearing the upset in Severus' voice, Harry did. But as he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower he knew that he wasn't giving up. Severus Snape was going to be his.

Even if it took an eternity, he was going to woo Severus Snape within an inch of his life.

Severus wouldn't stand a chance.

THE END


End file.
